Diabetic patients from age 5 to 16 will continue to be screened at the Camp Glyndon Juvenile Diabetic Camp near Baltimore. Eye examinations and retinal photographs will be performed. After graduation from the camp the patients will enter the second phase of the study by reporting to the Johns Hopkins Hospital on an annual basis. Here, in addition to more detailed eye examinations and retinal photography, the patients will have a complete medical examination along with standard and special laboratory studies, including Hemoglobin A1c, determination and platelet aggregation. The longitudinal data collected will be evaluated to document the natural history of diabetic microangiopathy and the association of such factors as diabetic control on the development of microangiopathy.